yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth-day
Rebirth-Day, performed by Ayahi Takagaki, is the ending theme of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX and it covered as the opening theme for episode 12, "GX". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video TV Size = |-| Full Size = Lyrics |-|Kanji = どこまでも無限に続く空の下で 永遠を夢みてた なぜたいせつなものばかり すぐ壊れてしまうんだろう Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change こぼれたナミダが打ち砕かれては 現実と理想の隙間に落ちる 言葉にするたび遠ざかり歪んでく世界　もう戻れない しあわせは儚く消えてしまうものじゃない そう、ここにあると知ってても見えなくなるもの 繰り返し生まれて沈んでく太陽 いつか燃え尽きるまで 今、痛みさえも輝きに生まれ変わる 粉々に散らばる想いの欠片たち　もう一度拾い集め この胸に抱きしめた時　また物語が始まる Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change 傷つくことからいつも逃げていた 傷つけてることに気づきもせず 閉ざしたココロが作り出す壁の目の前で　立ち尽くしてた 背中に忍び寄る闇に怯えてたけど そう、あれは弱さ映し出す自分自身の影 ゼロ地点に立って見渡した大地に 変わらない風が吹く 今、何度だって脱ぎ捨てて生まれ変わる 途切れたメロディが光を取り戻し　くちびるから流れる ただ振り向かず生きていく　またこの声届くまで 駆け抜けてく　時はいつも無情 季節も人も　移ろいゆく無常 でも蘇る　カタチのないものだけ　ここにあるよ　ずっと 繰り返し生まれて沈んでく太陽 いつか燃え尽きるまで 今、痛みさえも輝きに生まれ変わる 粉々に散らばる想いの欠片たち　もう一度拾い集め この胸に抱きしめた時　また物語が始まる ただ明日を探し続ける　またこの声届くまで Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change |-|Romaji = Doko made mo mugen ni tsudzuku sora no shita de Eien wo yume miteta Naze taisetsuna mono bakari Sugu kowarete shimau ndarou Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change Koboreta namida ga uchi ku dakarete wa Genjitsu to risō no sukima ni ochiru Kotoba ni suru tabi tōzakari yugande ku sekai mō modorenai Shiawase wa hakanaku kiete shimau mono janai Sō koko ni aru to shittete mo mienaku naru mono Kuri kaeshi umarete shizunde ku taiyō Itsuka moe tsukiru made Ima itami sae mo kagayaki ni umare kawaru Kona gona ni chirabaru omoi no kakera tachi mō ichido hiroi atsume Kono mune ni dakishimeta toki mata monogatari ga hajimaru Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change Kizutsuku koto kara itsumo nigete ita Kizutsuke teru koto ni kidzuki mo sezu Tozashita kokoro ga tsukuri dasu kabe no me no mae de tachi tsukushi teta Senaka ni shinobi yoru yami ni obieteta kedo Sō are wa yowasa utsushi dasu jibun jishin no kage Zero chiten ni tatte miwatashita daichi ni Kawaranai kaze ga fuku Ima nando datte nugisutete umare kawaru Togireta melody ga hikari wo tori modoshi kuchibiru kara nagareru Tada furimukazu ikite yuku mata kono koe todoku made Kakenukete ku toki wa itsumo mujō Kisetsu mo hito mo utsuroi yuku mujō Demo yomigaeru katachi no nai mono dake koko ni aru yo zutto Kuri kaeshi umarete shizunde ku taiyō Itsuka moe tsukiru made Ima itami sae mo kagayaki ni umare kawaru Kona gona ni chirabaru omoi no kakera tachi mō ichido hiroi atsume Kono mune ni dakishimeta toki mata monogatari ga hajimaru Tada asu wo sagashi tsudzukeru mata kono koe todoku made Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change |-|English = Under the sky that continues on endlessly I saw a dream of eternity Why is it always those things precious to us That break most immediately Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change As my tears that fell out were crushed I fell to a gap between reality and the ideal A world that twists and grows distance the more you describe it I can never go back now Happiness isn't something fragile that fades away That's right, it's something you know is there but is sometimes out of sight Until this sinking sun reborn again and again finally burns out Even our pain will Now be reborn into radiance Once we gather our fragments of memories that are scattered to dust And hold them to our hearts another story will begin Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change I was always running away from being hurt Not realizing I was hurting others in the process I was standing still facing the wall created by my closed off heart I was afraid of the darkness creeping up behind me But it's true that was really my own shadow projecting my weakness Throughout the land I look upon at ground zero An unchanging wind blows In this moment, as many times as it takes I'll throw it all away and be reborn The melody that was cut off regains its light flowing from my lips I'll simply live without ever looking back until this voice is heard I fly on through time is always cruel Seasons and people always changing so uncertain But the formless things reborn here remain forever Until this sinking sun reborn again and again finally burns out Even our pain will Now be reborn into radiance Once we gather our fragments of memories that scattered to dust And hold them to our hearts another story will begin I simply keep searching for tomorrow until this voice is heard again Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Ending Theme Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series